Sparks and Confessions
by Imperfect Being
Summary: My take on after the fireworks. Shandy


**This is my take on after the fireworks.**

 **Enjoy as you all know I write from my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

As the team watched them from a distance, Andy was standing behind Sharon with his hand to his side and Sharon was leaning her body into his. The team looked at each in agreement that those two were meant for each other. Glad that they decided to become more than just good friends, well unlike Louie, who rolled his eyes and shook his head and muttered idiots, but was being drowned out by the fireworks.

Andy had a feeling they we're be watched and slightly turned his head and look at the squad smiling and nodding his head. His eyes wondered to Julio's who was gesturing him to put his arms around Sharon. Andy shook his head no and Julio bumped into Mike's should who also smiled and mouthed do it. Amy and Buzz waved to get Andy's attention and also gestured him to wrap his arms around her too. Louie rolled his eyes and went back to watching the fireworks, Rusty mouthed yes and smiled at Andy.

Andy stirring up what courage he had left placed his arms on Sharon's hip waiting to see or feel her reaction. Sharon hummed and leaned back into him, smiled Andy slowly moved his hands around her waist and settled them over her abdomen and placed a kiss on the back of her head. Sharon turned her head slightly so her forehead rested on his chin and her hands went over his and hummed while they both looked up into the night sky watching the fireworks explode into the night sky lighting it up with hues of red, green, blue, orange, yellow, pink, and their favorite purple. As the finally were on the way his whispered in her ear "Happy 4th Of July Sharon."

She turned around and faced him. "Happy 4th Of July Andy." Sharon stood on her toes and lightly touch her lips on his. Once their lips touch their own fireworks exploded and their kissed deepened both swallowing each other's moans. Her hands around his neck playing with his hair and one of his in her hair and the other around her waist pulling her closer. Both lost in the moment not paying attention to everyone cheering and Mike yelling, "About time buddy!" And Julio shouting, "You all owe me 50 bucks, so pay up!" Amy squealing, "I knew it!" Louie being his normal self, "Idiots, you all are idiots! Oh and Julio I'll pay you tomorrow."

As they both broke away from their kiss to catch their breath, they realized the team was watching then the while time with huge grins on their faces, well besides Louie glaring at Andy. Andy shrugged his shoulders at his partner and mouthed, "What?!" Louie rolled his eyes and walked towards them. "Well Captain this was a great time and please don't ever let me catching you two kissing at work! It was bad enough with Chief Johnson and Fritz. I just don't want to see my best friend and my Captain locking lips and swapping spit at work. We got a deal?"

Sharon snorted at his comment and shook her head yes. "Glad you could make it Lieutenant, don't worry about us kissing in the murder room, my office well that's another story. So are you okay to drive to Patrice's house?"

Louie rolled his eyes. "Idiots! But yes Captain I am capable of driving to Patrice. You two love birds have a great night." Winking at Andy as he walked away and said his goodbyes to the rest of the team.

The elevator ride down to Sharon's floor was quite as Sharon and Andy held hands. Amy was the first to speak as they entered her condo. "Oh Captain it's so sweet you and Lieutenant Flynn are dating now! You two deserve each other!" As she squealed and hugged Sharon.

"Thank you Amy that means a lot to me, I'm just you are okay with us dating." They all looked at them.

Make spoke up first. "Why would we not be okay with you two dating? I honestly thought you two been dating a year ago." Raising his eyebrows.

Julio chuckled. "Not me ma'am, but I knew something was up when Nicole stopped by and after her visit you distanced yourself from Andy and was snippy with him."

Buzzed chimed in. "I knew there was something going on, you two would always touched each other and Andy would stare at you all the time like he was a love sick puppy."

Andy face was starting to get red at the last statement and ran his hand behind his head. Sharon looked over at him and smiled, squeezing his hand. "You guys have no idea how much weight has being lifted off my shoulders, thank you."

"No problem Captain." They all said in unison.

"Well it's getting late and my wife just texted me so see you guys Monday, oh and congratulations you two." Mike said as he hugged Sharon and shook Andy's hand.

"Night Mike."

"Yes well Chuck is waiting downstairs for me, are you sure you don't need help cleaning?"

"No I'm good, have a good night Amy and tell Chuck I said hello."

Both hugging and Sharon smiled as Amy whispered something in here ear.

"Yeah it's getting late and we have an early day tomorrow." Pointing towards Rusty.

"Oh yeah my bag is ready, um I'll see you tomorrow, no actually Sunday night. Love you Sharon." As he went to get his bag and hugged Sharon and Andy before walking out the door, leaving Sharon and Andy alone.

"Well that went over very well huh?" As Andy started picking the empty beer bottles and putting then in the trash.

"Yes that did, um Andy could you sit down for a minute?"

"Yes one second." He came into her living room and sat next to her. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Sharon cleared her throat and placed her hand over his and watched as their fingers intertwined. Smiling she looked up into his marvelous brown eyes. "I talked to Taylor today and told him to change our status and I filled out the paperwork, you should receive yours Monday morning. You can fill it out, if your really serious about us."

Andy cupped her chin and looked into her gorgeous greens eyes. "Oh Sharon, you have no idea how serious I am about you. I've loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you, yes I was acting like a asshole toward you then and I'm truly sorry for that. But when I found out you were married and you came in telling how and what I needed to do to keep my job I was angry, but mainly at myself. Sharon I love you, I do I know it's to early in our relationship but I do and I hope I don't scare you away now. It warms my heart that you went to Taylor. I will do anything to make you happy, to be the one that places that beautiful smile on your face and to hear you snort at my terrible jokes. I care about you so much." His thumb ran over her cheek and wiped a tear that slipped out of her eye.

She looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity and moved closer and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into her, his hand around her waist. As their kissed deepened and their tongues battled for dominance. She moaned and her hands went to the buttons on his dress suit jacket and started to unbutton them, once that was done she pushed it off his shoulders and he let it drop to the floor. Andy removed her cardigan and watched it pool to the floor behind her, cupping her chin and asked her. "Are you sure about this Sharon? After this their is no going back."

She moved her head in his hand and kissed his thumb. "I'm sure about this, about us Andy. We've waited long enough don't you think? Besides I've been thinking, and I want you too Andy. I love you." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, both moaning as their tongues swirled around their mouths.

Their hands unbuttoning each other's pants and pulling them down and finally kicking out of them, both giggling between kisses hands roaming, his hands on her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. His eyes roaming her dark purple lace set, he groaned as he cupped her breast. "God Sharon you are so breathtaking, if I due tonight I'll die a very happy man."

As his lips traveled down her neck and bit her nipple through her lace bra, causing her to moan.

Her hands moving his suspenders down his shoulders and working on undoing the buttons of his dress shirt getting frustrated with his tiny buttons she ripped it open as his buttons flew all over her living room floor. Grinning to herself and moaned loudly as Andy but her other nipple. "Oh Andy."

He trailed kisses back up her mouth and told her how incredible she was. Her hand traveled down to his bulge and into his briefs and swallowed his moan. Andy lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom and laid her down gentle on her bed. Placing small kisses all over body and removed her bra and marveled at her perfectly form breast her hard nipples begging for his mouths attention. He growled and sucked on her nipple and used his other hand to pinch and squeeze the other, making her moan and arching her back, her hands in his hair pulling on his silver hair. Smiling as he licked her nipple he moved to the other and gave it the same attention. "Oh yes Andy." She said between heavy breaths.

Andy trails kisses down her abdomen and kissed and licked every inch of her abdomen, as his fingers wrapped around the side of her panties and pulled them down her gorgeous long legs. His peppered her legs with kisses all the way yo to her inner thighs and looked up at her. Watching her chest rise and fall, she nodded her head. As his tongue touch her center her eyes closed and her head fell back. "Andy."

Mmmm she tasted devine like fresh honey taken from the beehive. It was all his for the taking he moaned as she bucked her hips and he stuck his tonight deeper into. Feeling get juices coax his tongue he growled and placed two fingers into her opening. "Oh Andy!" She gasped as his fingers entered and pulled out of her and his tongue sucking on her clit. He loved the way her walls were slowly closing in on his finger and her breathing getting shallower and her oh's were getting louder. "Andy!" She moaned as her juices flowed out if center and all in Andy's mouth and fingers he hummed as her honey coaxed his face. Lapping up the remain juices he pulled out his fingers and sucked them clean.

Sharon pulled his onto her and kissed him hard and moaned as she tasted herself in their heated kiss. "God Andy that was...was amazing." Between kisses.

"There's more where that came from Sharon, I'll make you see stars. You taste so good."

"Andy I want you, I want you inside me please."

He hovered over her. "As you wish My Love, I love you Sharon."

Smiling up at him. "I love you too Andy."

She helped Andy get out if his briefs, once he was over her, she spread her legs and helped him enter. Both staring into each other's eyes and kissing each other slowly thrusting at first both enjoying the feeling of their connection as their souls became one she moaned his name and he kissed her forehead, cheeks, her nose and finally her mouth.

"God Sharon I love you, you feel so good, god your so tight. I could stay like this, in you forever."

She pulled him closer and kissed him as their tongues danced their thrust becoming more faster and harder, her nails digging into his back he groaned but loved the feeling of her clinging to him as they made passionate love for the first time, and many more to come.

"Oh Andy your cock feels so good, god I'm getting close."

He knew she was telling the truth her walls clung and was sucking his cock deeper into her, squeezing his cock harder every time he went deep into her. He bit her shoulder.

"Fuck Sharon me too, come for Sharon. You are so beautiful." He panted, he was losing what control he had. Her walls clenching harder on him.

He came hard into spilling his seeds deep into her and shouting her name loudly. She rolled them over and straddled his hips and thrusted her hips, he ran his fingers over her clit and a few thrust later she came hard yelling his name and collapsed onto of him.

He wrapped his arms around her sweaty back and kissed her head. "God that was incredible, Sharon."

Humming her reply she kissed his chin and ran her hand over his chest. "Yes it was amazing. I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Sharon."

They laid there holding each other and talked about their future and how happy they made each other and how grateful he was to have her in his life. They have found their true soul mates, they were finally one.

The End


End file.
